Come Over
by Kirara405
Summary: He had her. He loved her. He gave it all for her. No matter how bad they were for each other, they could never get enough. When she walks out, can he put away his pride to get her back? One shot bad at summarys


_**Author: This is my first one shot... So... ya. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to give your opinions. Critism only if its creative is welcome. (= **_

_**P.S. I do not own inuyasha.**_

* * *

__He had let her walk out. He had watched her go. And why had he let her? Cause his pride was to big to stop her. So here he lay, on his bed turning the TV on and off. "Stupid woman." He shivered slightly. His room seemed to have become a lot colder as of late. He couldn't take it much longer. His body yearned for warmth. _Her_ warmth... but since he couldn't have _that_ kinda warmth...

"After everything I've done for her..." He sat up throwing the remote at the TV screen. It had been three days. He needed to get up and get over her sometime. Right?

He stood up holding onto the table next to his bed to help him balance. His legs tingled and felt numb. His arms were weaker than normal. He needed food, water, and a damn good shower. With that plan in his mind Sesshomaru stumbled to the door and turned the handle before throwing the door open and sheilding his eyes from the light that came in from the rest of the house causing his eyes, that were now only use to the light of the TV, to burn.

He looked back in his room. It was a mess. The purple curtains blocked the window from letting light in. His floor had clothes and broken glass all over. It had _her_ clothes all over. Ripped up, tattered clothes. The lamp, her snowglobe collection. All broken, shaddered, and laying on his floor. Dried water like material covered the walls from where the snowglobes had hit it and splattered all over it. The Queen sized bed was a mess. The sheets tore up, pillows on the ground. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. That woman..._She _was a drug.

And now he was dealing with withdraw from her. After being on her for so long. How could he possibly move on, or even think about getting over this addiction of his?

"Sesshomaru-sama?" A small female voice came from infront of him. He looked down slightly at a brown haired, brown eye'd girl staring up at him. Maybe girl wasn't the best word choice. She looked about 17. Atleast. "And who are you?" He asked. His voice cold and void of all emotion possible.

"My name is Rin. Sessomaru-sama, I've been hired to clean up around here." She looked up worriedly. Sesshomaru wasn't known as a kind man around these parts.

"Hired? By who? And how did you get in here?" He glared wanting to throw her back out. How dare she break into his home and try to fix everything up. She had no right!

"I did, well actually, I didn't. Father did. I just came along and let her in."

Sesshomaru turned slightly seeing his brother walking to him from the kitchen of the small apartment. Great. "What are _you _doing here?" He hissed at him.

Then something light bulbed in his head. He raised an eyebrow. "Did she call you?" It was possible she could have heard no one had seen or heard from him since she left. Maybe she worried.

Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "I called her after not me nor dad heard form you in three days. We got worried. She told me what happened... I'm sorry Sess-"

Sesshomaru's hope died again. He held up a hand shutting his brother up, "I don't want your pitty mutt."

Inuyasha looked at him almost hurt. He was back to mutt again? The name Sesshomaru had given him because of him not being fully related to Sesshomaru. They had different mothers. There for they had half a different bloodline. In his brothers eyes it made him a mutt. With Kagome around Seeshomaru had stopped using it as much. Now that she was gone...

"Keh. You let a woman destory you. However you deserved it. I told her, everyone told her how bad you guys where for each other." Inuyasha looked at him. and sighed handing him the peanutbutter and jelly sandwich Sesshomaru hadn't even realized he had been holding. He also hadn't realized Rin was already off cleaning everything up. That was _her_ job...Not this strangers...

She flinched under his gaze. If looks could kill, she be dead as a door. Rin smirked at her thought and went back to cleaning. "Why did you guys hire her?"

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru finally took the plate and started eating. "We know you by now Sesshomaru. Plus dad still cares for you, just because you gave up on the business to be out here with _her_ doesn't mean he cares any less for you."

Sesshomaru would have growled if he wasn't so focused on eating. He really was hungry. He mentally sighed at the thought of the company he could have owned. He gave it up to come live closer to _her_... To be here with _her_... Since when had he become so damn dependent on one human? A female at that.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned. He had never seen his brother so torn up before. What had happen to the proud, un-caring, un-needing, brother he knew? Kagome had changed him so much. Broken him down piece by piece and replaced the ice around his heart, and emotions with sunshine. Now she was gone, he was a cold void once more, only this time. He didn't even know how to work right.

"I'm gonna shower." He stated handing the plate back to his brother. He stumbled down the hall turning the corner. His hand running along the wall, everything just flew past him, he wasn't paying attetion and he didn't stop until he heard a loud bang and felt something fall off the wall his hand had been running along. He looked down at the picture. He slowly picked it up turning it over. Behind the shattered glass was a picture of him and the girl who had broken him. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs around his waist while her head rested on his shoulder. She smiled. He had an emotionless face on. He was happy at the time.

He just wasn't one to show it infront of people. She was the happy-go-lucky sunshine girl, he was the ice-cold hearted beast she tamed.

He looked at her sky blue eyes.

_'We're done.' _

_'I won't call.' _His voice echoed in his mind.

_'I won't care.'_ She snapped right back.

He heard the door slam. He snapped out of it realizing... He had dropped the picture. He turned and walked to the bathroom. Never noticing Rin sneaking over to clean up the mess.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom he shut the door in new clothes that Rin had no dout put in there before she left. The house was spotless. His brother was gone. Just as Rin was. He figured his brother wouldn't stick around to long. He got bored to easily.

Sesshomaru was alone again.

_'I'm always here for you silly.'_

"Ugh!" He punched the wall. He walked over to frontroom sitting down and grabbing his labtop trying to get some work done. Files for the computer softwear company he was working for at the moment. _'Don't worry! I'll make lunch for us! You just sit down and work on what you need to do.'_

He slammed the labtop shut standing up his eyes looking at the cellphone on the counter in the kitchen.

_'I won't care.'_

He walked over slamming his fist into the counter causing the phone to be thrown up a tiny bit before faling back down slightly out of place. He grabbed the phone and dailed her number. It rang three times, before _she_ answered. _"Hello?"_ Silence.

_"And here I thought you weren't gonna call." _

"Kagome..." He breathed out.

_"Yes Sesshomaru?"_

"Come over." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. To him, it was.

_"What? Sesshomaru I ment what I -" _

"I said I wouldn't call, and you told me you wouldn't care. This is all nonsense Kagome. Come over."

_"No Sesshomaru... It don't work. We're done. I'm sick of us breaking each other apart." _He heard her sniffle.

"Its easyer to lie to me than to yourself my love. Besides I never said we had to fix each other."

_"I'm not lying!"_ She screamed angrily. He knew she was tearing up now for certain. He knew he had her.

"We don't have to miss each other Kagome, We are only hurting ourselfs by forcing us apart. Come over."

She sniffled. She couldn't stay away any longer. She had to see him. To know he was alright. That he still wanted _her_.

_"I'll be right there." _

* * *

She set the phone down staring at the wall. "That was him, Wasn't it?"

Kagome slowly turned around and nodded.

"Kagome... I've said it once and I'll say it again. You guys are never good for each other." Sango looked worriedly at her bestfriend. She was tired of seeing her heart break.

Kagome smirked slightly, "But we ain't good for anyone else either." Before Sango could reply Kagome had grabbed her phone and bag heading out the door.

* * *

He paced back and forth by the door. She ran up stairs and dodged around people racing to him.

_'What am I doing?' _Their minds echo'd one a nothers.

* * *

He froze as he heard the knock on the door. He opened it fast staring at the raven haired blue eye'd beauty at his door step.

"Kagome..."

"Hello Sesshomaru."

She let her tears fall.

He let himself smile.

She walked into his arms.

He opened them for her.

* * *

_**READ&REVIEW!**_


End file.
